Elfen Lied Anime Transcript - Episode 13
Our intent is to have fully fleshed out, fanmade transcripts of all fourteen (as of 2015) episodes of the Elfen Lied anime, its English-language dub in specific. This means that in addition to the dialogue, there will be "stage directions" to describe the scenes. This transcript will be of the English language dub for the anime, with the subtitles in English as well. "Stage directions" will be noted in brackets. Subtitle dialogue, where it differs from the English dub text, will be marked off by parentheses next to the English version. The absence of a subbed dialogue marker simply means that the dialogue is the same in both versions. Translation and transliteration issues will be discussed in a bottom section after the transcript is done. To clear up confusion, the DVD edition of Elfen Lied recently released by ADV's subsidiaries will be used, so the subtitles listed are the official ADV translation. Please keep this in mind regarding any translations, as both the dub dialogue and English subtitles will be written as they are spoken/written on screen. In ADV's translations, some characters names are romanized as Nyu, Kohta, Bandoh, etc. Unlike prior entries, the dialogue of this transcript is wholly original to this site. Elfen Lied Episode 13: No Return ~ Erleuchtung Prologue (Sight of Enoshima Oohashi Bridge, emptied of combatants; Sounds of ocean and shoreline; Kurama is cradling Nana, covered in his suit-jacket) Nana: Papa? It's you! Papa, oh papa it's you. (Flashes back to Bando leaving Kurama's boat) Bando: Drop me off here. I don't want them to hear me. (He gets off; Kurama sees Nana falling off the bridge after disabling Mariko's vectors; Hears Kouta yelling Nana's name in the distance, the only time the two will encounter each other in this version) Kurama: If I'd come a moment later then I did you might've--I thought I told you to get as far away as you could. Nana: I was going to but, anyway papa what are you doing here? Did you come here to find me? ____________ Bando: Urm, uh urgh Lucy: That's a shame, isn't it? Bando: I've been living for this. You think I need a gun to kill you? I'll do it with my bare hands. Do you hear me, freak? Lucy: You aren't going to kill me. Bando: What!? Ugh-Aahh! Lucy: This is the last that you're ever going to see of me. Bando: (Painful grunts) Wait! Where are you going you bitch!? (Episode Title Card) ____________ Act One (Wanta sleeps soundly outside his doghouse; cut to inside Maple House) Mayu: I'm starting to worry that something did happen. Yuka: Mayu? Mayu: Yes? Yuka: You know, Kouta's father, and his little sister Kanae-they were murdered. Mayu: What?! Yuka: They were killed while he watched. Because of the shock of what he saw, he had to spend a year in the hospital. I suppose that because I was a child at the time--everyone waited to tell me what had happened. Mayu: What about the killer? Yuka: There were dozens of other victims in the area, and the police investigated the case for a long time but-- Mayu: I didn't know that Kouta had been through anything that terrible. Yuka: Kouta says he doesn't remember anything about what happened. When you said there's a reason that Kouta's so kind, he's kind to you and the other girls because you'd be completely alone if it wasn't for him taking you in. It's because he's been there, and you all remind him of Kanae. But I'm so selfish, I get jealous that he isn't paying attention to me. I get angry, and I nag him, and I cry. I'm terrible. He may be the father of the house, but I'm no good as a mother. Mayu: Yuka? Yuka I think, it seems to me you're in love with Kouta aren't you? Yuka: Yes. ____________ Isobe: Shirakawa has been killed. It was Lucy. Yes. I don't know why Lucy turned up, and I'm even less sure about why Number 35 has been disabled. For some reason she's completely incapable of using her vectors, which means the plan is a complete failure. There must be other ways to-- Chief Kakuzawa: Even if her vectors don't emerge, we still have ways in which we can make use of Number 35. Isobe: Uh, yes sir, I understand. If anyone around here isn't human, it's him. But then it's hard to believe a monster like you is Kurama's daughter. Life can be very cruel. Don't let your guard down for a second, if anything happens you don't have to hesitate. Soldier: Yes sir! Mariko: Ku-ra-ma. ____________ Kurama: And you're certain she's there Nana? Nana: Um, yes. I can sense she's awake. I don't understand, I mean why do you have to kill that little girl papa? Kurama: Because that girl is my real daughter. Nana: That doesn't make any sense at all!! Kurama: What's the matter? Nana: I can sense Lucy. She's coming closer too. Kurama: Oh no, Lucy. ____________ Lucy: She knows I'm coming. Mariko: So, you must really want to die. ____________ Isobe: Hmm. (Guard soldier screams and dies while Mariko tears him apart; emerges from the cabin) Mariko: I'm feeling better. My vectors came out the first time I tried, but I guess you can see that. And Lucy will be along any time now. Soldier: It'll be thirty minutes minimum before the reinforcements arrive on the scene. Isobe: Then we'll have to let the monsters fight amongst themselves. We can't afford anymore victims, besides I've got this. ____________ Mariko: Why'd you come here? Lucy: What's wrong, haven't I been your target all along? Mariko: Ehehehe, that's good you seem pretty confident. Lucy: Look, I don't want anyone else involved. Uh!? What the hell is she? Mariko: Huh!? (Cries out, startled and in pain) Lucy: Don't worry I don't plan to let you suffer much longer. (Mariko chuckles/giggles; Lucy's face shows confusion) Lucy: Huhn? Mariko: (Still chortling) Oh I see you think you're gonna kill me right? They say you're the queen and everything but,(now enraged) no one can kill me, Nobody!! (Lucy is quickly overwhelmed and smashed around like a ragdoll; one of her horns is lost in collision with a fence) Isobe: We won! If we act quickly we can capture Lucy. We did it, I can write my own ticket from now on. I just gotta-- Act Two Mariko: (Laughing/Giggling) So this is the scary Lucy that everyone was so afraid of? Kurama: Mariko! Mariko: Uh? Isobe: Huh? Mariko: Who're you? (Kurama Grunts) Isobe: Chie-Chief Kurama!? Mariko: Kurama? You're my daddy? Kurama: Mariko. Mariko: Oh daddy. Uh mm mmh eghh, hehh. Daddy, I've been hoping to meet you. uh hu-eh ugh Kurama: Uh. Mariko: mm. mmmh-uhh. Oh daddy. Kurama: ssssm-mmf Mariko: huh? Nana: Mhmmph. Mariko: All this time that I was locked away in that dark room. I was looking forward to the day we'd meet. (Lightly sobs) You'd say "come out", and there you'd be, with Mommy, waiting to take me home so we could be a real family. You and Mommy would tell me, "Mariko we love you so much", and now we meet just like in my dreams, and how could you do this to me, how could you? You were supposed to take care of me! No, Daddy! NO DADDY! NOOOHOOHOO!! Wahaha! DADDY!! Kurama: It's my fault. I had to kill so many other people's children--but I kept you alive because you were my daughter. I had no right to be so selfish. It was my sin from the beginning, but you'll have to pay. Mariko: Then why did you let me live so long when you knew that all I did was suffer, how could you daddy? I thought you loved me. Nana: This is dangerous. Papa, we should get out of here. Mariko: Papa? But why, why is she allowed to call you papa? She isn't your daughter. How could you abandon your own daughter to grow up alone? How could you? Nana: Aaaaah! Kurama: NANA!!! Nana: Ugh ah papa, get out. Mariko: Hey Daddy, would you be sad if she dies? If you don't know I'll try it so we can find out. Nana: Aah ah ow ah ah uuh augh. Mariko: Stay away. Stay away from me! Kurama: Warmth, love, joy, you had everything good taken away from you, and I was the one who took it. Mariko, not a moment has gone by since the day you were born that I haven't been thinking of you. Mariko: Daddy? Kurama: I'm so sorry Mariko. From now on we'll always be together. Mariko: Do you mean it? Kurama: I promise you. Go ahead, do it! Isobe: But Chief, don't tell me you've been planning this all along. Kurama: I've worked for the director for many years now, I know the kinds of measures he takes. Nana, promise me you'll do all you can to be happy. Nana: Papa? Papa!? Isobe: If I disobey his orders I'm certain to be killed. Please, don't think badly of me for this. Nana: ugn. Papa Mariko: Daddy? Kurama: Mariko, you should know this much. I'm happy I have a chance to tell you, your mother loved you so much. She loved you until the last breath she took. Both of us loved you, more than you could ever realize. (As the bombs' counter works its way down, father and daughter imagine the happy, mundane life that could have been with Hiromi; Mariko closes her eyes awaiting the bombs; their detonation is unmistakable in sight and sound) ____________ Nana: uhh. uh uh. He can't, he can't be gone. It isn't fair. PAPAA!! Isobe: You're the only one left. Think of the reward. (Isobe is decapitated by Lucy, who Nana turns and sees) Nana: Lucy? Lucy: Greedy, foolish humans. They're worthless. Nana: You know that's not true! Papa was--papa was--uuhh Lucy: Go live with Kouta in that house. Nana: huh? Lucy: I want you to do what I can't do, as much as I wish I could. Nana: Lucy-- ____________ Chief Kakuzawa: Dispatch the remaining SAT units and capture Lucy. Tell them to do what's necessary so long as they bring back her head and torso. Arakawa: I can't hand him over to this guy. Chief Kakuzawa: Sounds like those fools dug their own grave. Arakawa: Uh, excuse me sir would it be okay for me to take a bath soon? hehe Chief Kakuzawa: My plans for you are just beginning my dear. Make yourself at home. (Takes off what is revealed as his toupee) ____________ Act Three Kouta: uh, are you hurt? Lucy: It's nothing serious. Kouta: That girl I used to know, the girl I played with when I was a child, and the girl we called Nyu, they're both you aren't they? Lucy: You have to understand, I was born to put an end to Human life. Kouta: Huh? Lucy: In five years--in just five years, I can see to it that there are more of us born, than there are Human infants. (Kouta is plainly stunned by this) Lucy: But if I succeed in remaking the world, you're going to have to die. Kouta--you were a happy dream in a life that's been nothing but a hellish nightmare. Those days I spent with you, they were the only good days I've ever known, I cherish them. All this time I've lived in hope of telling you how sorry I am. I fought armies just to have this chance, but now, there's nothing I can say that's good enough. Kouta: DON'T GO! Lucy: But Kouta, I killed your family. Kouta: I can't explain it. There's no way I can forgive what you did to Kanae or my dad, I'll never get them back. But I can't, I can't let you go knowing that you'll hurt people. There's already too much in my life that I regret. I want to put a stop to the bloodshed. Besides, I love that lonely little girl I met so long ago, and I love Nyu, she's like nobody I've ever met. Lucy: Kouta (Extended play/remix of Lilium washes over the scene) Lucy: I wanted to forget everything, so nothing could ever come between us. Kouta: Nyu. Lucy: Kouta I'm so sorry, for all the sadness I've caused you. I'm so sorry. Kouta: I'm sorry too. I know your life's been hard, you didn't deserve that sadness. I wish I could've done something. ____________ Nana: I have to go home. I have to go home. I have to go home. ____________ Soldier: Ready! ____________ Nana: I have to go home, my family's waiting. ____________ Soldier: Fire! ____________ Epilogue Yuka: Look, if you'd just stayed organized, cleaning up wouldn't take so long. If you don't hurry up and get it done you're not gonna to get lunch. Kouta: Alright, I know. Yuka: What's the matter? Kouta: Oh, it's nothing. Mayu: You're getting better already Nana. Nana: Oh please, anybody can grill sausage. Mayu: That's true, but this time they weren't burned. Nana: Hey, that's mean. Kouta: Yuka? Yuka: hm? Kouta: You know you just put out an extra bowl. Yuka: I thought it would be nice. You know, having her here. Kouta: Yeah, I guess you're right. (The household offers prayers at mealtime) Kouta, Yuka, Mayu, and Nana: Thank you for the food. Nana: ah mmm, Yummy! Yuka: That's right, this is your first time eating somen noodles. Nana: Oh yeah, I couldn't be here last time you served them. (Kouta and Yuka respond awkwardly as she gets misty) Nana: There are just so many wonderful things in this world. So many good things. Mayu: Nana? Nana: Oh, ah I'm sorry. Let's eat. Yuka: That's right, you need to eat if you're gonna grow up healthy. Kouta: mm? (Wanta is heard barking and yelping) Yuka: Huh, is someone at the gate? Kouta: I'll go check. (Grandfather Clock starts ringing/chiming) Kouta: Huh? It's working. (A shadow is seen by the front gate door; Kouta sees Wanta wagging his tail, as though he now knows who is there) ____________ DAS ENDE The End'' Category:Anime Category:Transcripts Category:Series Information Category:Episodes Category:Article